Mack
Mack, ist der Spitzname von einem Unbekannten Mitglied von Temperature. Sayuri Hagiwara schrieb den Song Amazing Kiss sowie auch Will feel your kiss again und auch Can´t forget your kiss und Summer your Amazing über diesen Jungen. Seit dem Sayuri sagte es sei nicht Tatsuya Kahara und er Mitglied der Gruppe ist, versuchen alle raus zu finden wer es ist. Durch ihr Buch Was Vom Traum Übrig Bleibt kam raus das Natsu Tanaka Mack ist. Fakten *Da Amazing Kiss im Jahr 2010 erschien musste dieser Junge damals schon Member von Temperature gewesene sein. *Er war im Jahr 2010 Mitglied von Temperature denn im Song sing Sayuri >>You stop in front of my door and open your own door<<. Da die Members beider Gruppen seit 2010 eine Unterkunft gemeinsam haben ist klar das er 2010 in Temperature gewesen sein muss. *In Will feel your kiss again singt Sayuri >>Your eyes, your tender arms around me everthing about you. made me fall in love for the first time<< sowie auch >>Kiss me, your kiss is so sweet<< *Auf ihrem Blog sagte Sayuri er wohnte 2010 in Dorm, er war über 18 und länger als 3 Jahre Mitglied von Temperature. *Er ist ein sehr langer guter Freund von ihr, wie sie in einem Interview erklärte. *Am 16.April.2012 gab Sayuri bekannt das der Kuss kurz nach der Verlobung mit Tatsuya war. *Sayuri veröffentlichte den Song Text von Can´t forget your kiss wo ein Teil besonders herausstach. >>My Secret Love, just you know I love you<< sowie >>That place, where I went always with you<< und auch >>Your voice is a little embarrassed And strong when you’re serious about something<< und auch >>I stand by you when your heart broke, you stand by me when my heart broke let´s stand everytime together and break our hearts together<< der letzte Satz des Liedes ist Maybe Someday. *Auch veröffentlichte sie den Text zu Summer your Amazing. >>Because your Summer I will fall in love again<<. Es ist der wohl beste Hinweis auf Natsu. Natsu´s Name bedeutet Übersetzt Sommer und so wird er als Mack, durch diesen Song gehandelt. *Auf dem Bouncy JUMP ~ULTRA ANGEL JUMP~ Album sind zwei weitere Songs drauf die von Mack handelen einmal I love you ~ You understand it now?~ und auch The nigh we kissed. * Members *'Tsubasa Takizawa' - verließ 2006 die Gruppe *'Tsubasa Misaki' - er könnte es sein. Tsubasa war von 2002 - 2009 Mitglied und er wohnt im Dorm der Gruppen mit drin. Er ist gut mit Sayuri befreundet. Er wird deswegen als Mack vermutet. *'Koji Hiramoto' - verließ 2008 die Gruppe *'Heiji Fukujama' - verließ 2009 die Gruppe *'Flenning Heramuts' - nicht lang genug Memebr *'Hero Melas' - nicht lang genug Member *'Taro Kumai' - er könnte es sein, Taro erklärte später das er nicht im Dorm gewohnt hatte. *'Sharon Yuki' - er könnte es sein, er gab später bekannt durch Erina´s Schwangerschaft im August.2010 aus dem Dorm ausgezogen zu sein. *'Natsu Tanaka' - er könnte es sein. Natsu bedeutet Sommer, deswegen wird er als Mack vermutet. Weil ihre Tripel Site den Song Summer your Amazing hat und sie einen AMAZING KISS hatte. *'Tatsuya Kahara' - Sayuri selber hat gesagt es ist nicht Tatsuya. *'Takaya Hatanaka' - zu jung *'Yuya Nishikido' - zu jung *'Ryo Kumai' - zu jung *'Genzo Takizawa' - zu jung *'Katzuya Matsumoto' - zu jung *'Tsubasa Kumai' - zu jung *'Ryo Nihei' - ist es nicht, wurde erst 2011 Member *'Kento Fukumura '- ist es nicht, wurde erst 2011 Member *'Hideaki Okura '- ist es nicht, wurde erst 2011 Member *'Shota Yokoyama '- ist es nicht, wurde erst 2011 Member *'Yuusuke Ogawa' - ist es nicht, wurde erst 2011 Memebr Was die anderen denken *'Erina Yaguchi' - Sie hat von sich aus Sharon aus geschlossen, er sei in der Dorm Zeit nie ohne sie gewesen, da sie bis August.2010 selbst dort lebte und ein Kuss mit Sayuri hätte nicht zustande kommen können, aber sie denkt es ist Natsu Tanaka. *'Tsubasa Misaki' - er erinnert sich an keinen Kuss. Würde sich aber geschmeichelt fühlen. *'Sayaka Nakazawa '- Sie denkt es ist doch Tatsuya Kahara, aber wegen der Scheidung und seiner Affäre sagt Sayuri er sei es nicht. *'Natsu Tanaka' - Denkt es ist Tatsuya. *'Taro Kumai '- Er weiß genau das es nicht Tatsuya ja ist. Da Sayuri ihm es gesagt hat das Amazing Kiss nicht über Tatsuya handelt, da sie den Song mit Sharon geschrieben hat, denkt er es ist Sharon. *'Ai Suzuki' - Ai denkt es ist Natsu da er und Sayuri sehr gute Freunde sind, er ihr oft bei stand wenn sie Streit mit Tatsuya hatte und sie ihm in seinem Beziehungs problemen auch half. Auch sei in Amazing Kiss der andere Song Summer Time und sein Name bedeutet nunmal Sommer.